Dovahkiin and The Last Snow Elf
by Sintar
Summary: An adventuring Altmer Elf turned Dragonborn has seen and done it all, but what keeps bringing her back to the Forgotten Vale? Does she really need all those Sun-Hallowed arrows? Or has a certain Snow Elf caught her attention? A story about 2 lonely people finding love. Fluff, Suspense, Adventure, Love, Romance F!Dragonborn x Gelebor One Shot *Spoilers for DLC Dawngaurd*


****I do not own Elder Scrolls Skyrim or the characters here within. Elder Scrolls is (c) of Bethesda.****

**This story is for 13+ some torture, sensuality, and language. **

-The Dovahkiin and The Last Snow Elf-

Castle Volkihar was along the North-Eastern edge of Skyrim. Not too far from The Forgotten Vale. Aarvak disappeared with a cry as I made my way to the boat leading to the castle. The Castle was almost always shrouded in mist and fog, darker than anywhere else along the coast. Its dramatic walls and poised gargoyles at the front entrance made it very ominous. It was early afternoon and the castle looked darker and quieter than I thought it should be. It was only a second later that I realized it was a trap.

"Shit."

The Mages came from both sides and knocked me over. I attempted to use a shout, but a cloth covered hand covered my mouth, I fell unconscious.

I woke to shackles on my wrists and ankles. I was chained to a wall sitting down. My bow, my blades were gone. My armor was gone. I shivered in my small clothes. I heard noises coming from outside the door. I was locked in one of the torture chambers. This was not good. I heard the voices get closer until the door opened.

3 Men in long dark robes walked into the room. Two men who looked like Mercenaries walked in one holding Auriel's Bow-arrow notched and pointing to the second mercenary's prisoner Serana!

"NO!" Screamed Serana. She was fighting their hold. I could see the mercenary pulling the bow taught.

I sat up sluggishly. "Serana?!"

"Be still or your life is forfeit." The tallest of the Mages spoke. I couldn't see his face; it was covered by a black mask.

"What do you want with her, don't hurt her!" Serana yelled.

"The only reason you are still alive is your father." The Mage stated.

"My father is dead!"

"Yes killed by the one known as Dragonborn. And as I see she recognizes you, so you are no longer needed. Be glad we let you live Serana." The lone Mage replied. The Mercenaries pulled Serana out of the room and into the hall. I could hear her screaming my name as she was taken away.

I sat up and rubbed my aching head. The two mages surrounded me, the main one who did the talking began chanting and his hands glowed. Some type of strange rune magic was placed around me. It hurt my head and made me scream. The feeling went away slowly.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Wouldn't want you to start shouting anytime now would we."

He was right, I couldn't shout. It was like there was some kind of block in my mind. My eyes widened.

"What did you do to me?"

The Mage pulled his mask off. I immediately knew every mage standing here was a vampire. The bright red glow of their eyes and pale skin gave them away. Serana was different from other Vampires, these looked dead.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He replied.

He whispered to the others and they left us alone. He locked the door and pulled a chair close to me. My mind was drowsy, I felt drugged in a manner of speaking.

"Now Dragonborn. Let's see how well you enjoy a bit of pain." He pulled an enchanted blade from his belt. He ran the tip across my chest. It burned and I screamed. The flesh puckered and smoked.

After several slices my mind grew delirious. I started to laugh. He stopped the blade.

"Why do you laugh Dragonborn, already giving up?" He asked as he viciously kicked me in the stomach.

I spit blood on the floor after biting my lip when he kicked me. I gasped.

"Give up? Not… a chance, we…were just…getting started." I laughed again.

That only angered him, and he drew the blunt end of the blade down my arms. After a while he stopped and the ringing in my ears drowned out anything he said to me. I was on the verge of passing out once again. I felt a shudder and suddenly noticed he was no longer in the room. I slumped against the wall, wishing for water. My mouth was dry and swollen with caked blood on the side of my lip.

Hours later the same Mage came in and the torture began anew. I don't remember when he left. I had no idea when it was, felt like days I had already been here. I spat more blood on the cold hard floor next to me. I knew whatever they wanted they wouldn't get it from me, only my death.

The next time I woke up was to dirty water being splashed over my lips. I choked at first but gathered all I could until the bowl was empty. I sat up as best I could. The evil mage who loved to beat me was sitting again in front of me. He ordered the mage who had given me water to leave. The door was locked again.

"Come to see me again…have you?" I bit out with a rather raspy voice.

"You don't sound well Dragonborn. That's good. But we wouldn't want you dying on us too quickly now would we?" He said with a grin.

"What…do you want with me?" I had to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to crush you; I want to feel your bones under my feet before I'm done with you. You ruined eons of Vampire rule here in this castle. Everything was to be better, until you destroyed it! You even went as far as to turn Lord Harkons daughter against him, against her own kind!" He was seething with anger.

I found his weakness, it would be a price to pay, but it might give me an opening.

I started to laugh. "Oh this is what it's all about, revenge?" I moved my body in a better sitting position. "Lord Harkons Avenger…" I laughed again. "For what….so you can say you killed the Dragonborn?"

He got up so fast the chair flew to the other side of the room.

"Silence bitch!" He slapped me across the face hard. The beatings and enchanted daggers started again and I grew weaker with the blunt blade running across my throat, burning and smoking yet never severing.

"That will teach you to back talk me!" he snarled. He violently turned around and unlocked the door. Before he had even exited the room another vampire came inside, his voice was nervous, I heard him say something about an intruder. The evil mage turned to look at me, he sneered. "Sounds like Serana just can't seem to stay away; I suppose we'll just have to kill her, the traitor."

At that moment I feared for Seranas life, I feared she wouldn't make it. I grew angry and afraid, and the fuzziness in my mind started to dissipate. I could feel the block on my mind releasing ever so slightly the mage must have lost his concentration on me. I thought of the first thing I could, he was moving towards the door, hesitating. He was waiting for Serana! I heard her footsteps coming closer!

"Fus Ro Dah!" It took every ounce of energy I had. My throat burned after I shouted, it tore the wounds around my neck open and I coughed up a copious amount of blood in the process. I fell against the floor, blood oozing from my mouth. Although I could feel my magic power returning to me, I didn't have the strength to heal myself. My mind started to fade, my eyes were closing. I heard a feminine voice calling my name; I saw the bright light of an arrow pierce the mages heart and the sound of a weapon clanging against the chains that held me. I felt strong arms collect my body from the floor; a bright warm glow seemed to surround me all at once. My eyes opened for a brief moment; and through the blinding light I could see glowing icy blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**6 Months Previous**

Serana was sitting on the bench along the round walls of the center of the hold in Dawngaurd. She looked deep in thought.

I had just finished sharpening my blade and tightening my bow. I was counting my various arrows when I felt Serana staring at me. Without looking up from my distraction I questioned her.

"What's up Serana?

"You're going to see him again aren't you?" She asked.

I played the fool. "Who?" I replied while gently placing the last of the Elven arrows in the bag.

"Really? You're going to pretend now?" She huffed and rose from her seat; she walked casually towards me and sat in the chair across from me. She folded her arms across her chest and stared.

I took an old cloth out of my satchel and started to buff my bow clean. I liked my armor and weapons spotless.

"Knight-Paladin Gelebor."

My heart jumped as soon as she said his name. She barked a small laugh. "I knew it. I'm a vampire in case you forgot. I can sense it."

I frowned at her and dropped my cloth on the table. "Of course I'm going to see him; I need more Sun Hallowed arrows."

I got up from my seat and proceeded to walk into the main hall to grab some wine. I needed to calm down. She followed me.

"It's okay you know. " She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you just talk to him? Instead of stocking up on arrows you rarely use. You must have like 200 of them by now." She added.

I frowned and took a much needed sip of wine. Serana took a breath and sighed.

"I'm leaving." She suddenly said.

I looked up from my bottle of wine. "What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Volkihar."

"Why?"

"Because it's time; I helped kill my father, my mother is stuck in the Soul Cairn, and the only thing that I have to remember either of them by is that Castle."

I slumped into the lonely chair beside me. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. And besides we've been on so many adventures Arya, you're my closest friend, but it's time I had some closure to my family issues. And I think this is the best way."

I nodded but inside I was sad. Ever since I had met Serana in that Dimhollow Crypt we had become fast friends. I had never wanted a companion on my journeys. Most people just got in the way. I was a loner by nature. But with Serana it was fun and not so lonely. It was a good companionship.

I felt her gentle touch on my shoulder again. I looked up at her. She smiled and caressed my cheek. I smiled back.

"If you need me, you know where to find me Arya." She stayed her hand for a few brief seconds before pulling away.

"Don't forget to tell me how it goes; he's certainly your type." She added as she walked through the doors. I sighed and finished the bottle.

I pulled my satchel over my shoulder and hooked my bow and arrows to my back. Sheathed my small dagger on my thigh and hoisted my larger satchel to my horse. It would be a long ride to the Forgotten Vale from Dawngaurd, and the sun had just set. Traveling in the dark was best.

When I finally arrived in the Way Shrine I hesitated. What the hell was I doing here? Did I really need more arrows? Nope. Was there some sort of information he hadn't given me? Nope. It was something else entirely, and it stunned me to my core. I was attracted to this elf, this last known, very old snow elf. Most of the men I ran across in Skyrim never really did it for me. Ugh, the next thing you know Arya you're going to fall for a Dragon.

I sighed and walked through the Way Shrine. It was night, the stars were twinkling above, and Auroras were dancing across the sky in perfect harmony above the peaks of the frozen mountains. I took a deep breath of the air. It was cold and dry, with the scent of smoked wood and ice. I could hear a small fire crackling near the entrance to the Inner Sanctum. I didn't want to walk up to him so casually with nothing to say. So I turned around and made my way to the balcony that wrapped around the Way Shrine and looked over the vast expanse of the vale.

I heard him coming around the balcony. His steps were casual meaning he knew it was me. I rested my arms against the granite railing and continued to look over the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He broke the silence, making my heart skip a beat. He stood close to me and placed his arms in the same position as my own against the railing. I could hear his intake of breath as he leaned against the cold granite. His pale arms I could see in my peripheral vision. My skin was so sensitive to his nearness the hairs on my arm rose and bumps pulled on my flesh. I shivered suddenly. His face moved towards mine.

"Are you cold friend?"

I shook my head and continued looking at the sky. "It is beautiful."

I felt him smile as he replied. "I've been here for so long, yet the beauty never fades."

He cleared his throat and swiveled his body to face me. "So what brings you here my friend?"

I took another deep breath of the cold crisp night air. I slid my arms off the granite and stood up. I moved to face him. "I honestly, don't know." I laughed in a nervous whisper.

He smiled then moved away, his warmth no longer keeping the cold frost away from my skin. I shivered again. "Come, sit by the fire, and let us talk." His invitation was all I needed to comply.

I followed him to the ruins of the Inner Sanctum. A fire now sat in the middle of the crumbling room and I could tell that he recently moved his belongings from Dark Fall cave. He had old books resting near his bed roll. An empty wooden bowl sat near the fire, a makeshift rotisserie had been set up, and it currently had venison cooking over the fire. He moved around the fire to turn the handle, I could smell the cooked venison.

"Would you care to have a late dinner with me? He asked suddenly. His eyes shone an intense icy blue through the fire. I nodded and sat down. He quickly began removing pieces of the venison and placing them in the wooden bowl. He gently handed me the bowl and grabbed another wooden plate from behind his makeshift tent. I began to chew silently. The meat was cooked well, but there was no flavor to it. Is this how Knight Paladin Gelebor ate every night? He was missing out on the good stuff. I pulled a salt pile out of my satchel and sprinkled some on my meat, he watched me do this.

"Ah, yes…salt, I am sorry, the venison is not to your liking." I stopped eating immediately. I felt like such a fool. Shamed and blushing profusely I set my bowl down and sighed.

"I apologize; I should not have done that. It was very rude. I'm use to adding something to my meat that's all." It felt like such a weak excuse, although completely true.

"Say no such thing, I completely understand, I remember salt piles many ages ago, but alas it is difficult to find such luxuries here in the Vale." His words humbled me and I could feel the blush creep up to the tips of my elven ears.

"I pulled 3 salt piles out of my satchel and scooted over to where he was seated. He watched me curiously and I placed the 3 bowls near him. I grabbed my food and the other salt pile and sat back down next to him.

"Here are 3, and please have some of this one now." I smiled at him. He returned it in kind and placed the three salt piles in his bag. He bowed his head. "Thank you Dragonborn."

"Arya." I replied as I took a sip of water from my mug.

"A…Arya?"

"That's my name. Dragonborn is merely a title, something I try to forget now and again."

"Mmm." He mumbled as he carefully spread a bit of salt over his cooked meat. I watched him take his first bite of the salted meat and he let out a soft purr of satisfaction. He darted his eyes to mine after his abrupt release. A small blush crept over those pale cheeks. It was adorable.

"Salt really does add so much more flavor to the meal." He laughed.

"It does indeed. Perhaps I can make a meal for you one of these nights?" It came out so quickly and so casually I suddenly became embarrassed with my question.

His eyes lit up like stars, "That would be wonderful; it's been such a long time since I've had anything cooked for me."

After the meal we stayed close to each other. He was sitting with his arm resting on his knee and his other leg nestled against his body. He looked comfortable and peaceful. I turned to watch the flames flicker in the pit. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel his questioning gaze, but it wasn't negative. It felt more like innocent curiosity. He didn't say a word. We stayed for what seemed like such a long time staring at the flames. He made me feel relaxed. It was rather addicting. Even if we never said a word, it didn't matter; it just felt nice to be near him. But I knew the hour was late, very late. I stretched in front of the fire, turned my head and smiled brightly at him, I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, for…tonight." And I rose to my feet and hauled my satchel over my shoulder and weapons to my back.

He also rose and began to follow me to the Way Shrine. "The pleasure was all mine. Arya."

I stood in wonderment at his words but quickly shoved my emotions back and smiled. "Until next time."

"Yes, next time…" He seemed distracted as he said it, "Are…are you going to bring food with you, next time?"

I laughed. "Yes I would love to! I'll make dinner." I turned to walk into the Way Shrine.

"Arya?"

The Snow Elf saying my name gave a shiver up my spine, I looked back at him; his eyes had a pleading in them. "When…will you come back?" He asked.

My eyes searched around for an answer. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" He cleared his throat. "That would be wonderful." I grinned as I turned to leave.

As soon as I was out of the Vale I started for Solitude. I could be back if I quickly rode this evening. At day break I finally arrived in Solitude. Tired, hungry and full of excitement I rushed to Proudspire Manor. I burst in through the front door-which was rare considering I always used the back door. My housecarl was already awake and weapon drawn.

"It's only me Jordis!"

I dropped my satchel on the cobblestone floors and dashed beside her in the kitchen. She leaned her sword against the table and gathered a bowl of stew and mead. I slumped into a chair. She gently placed the steaming bowl and mead in front of me.

"You look exhausted my Thane, yet you're livelier than normal?" She mused.

I grinned sardonically and tapped my lips with my fingers. "Jordis….what exactly should I cook for someone who hasn't eaten good food in centuries?"

After stuffing my bag to capacity I fled to the Vale as fast as Aarvak could ride. The sun was setting and I knew I might be later than I wanted to. But at the moment I didn't care. I was so excited to cook for him. On the way I had to kill two odd bandits. It was an easy kill and bothered me at first-I felt like I was being watched but after a while I felt nothing and I forgot it once I finally arrived at the Way Shrine. As I walked through the portal the tall Snow Elf was waiting at the entrance. He smiled when he saw me. "Arya, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you." I replied as I stepped through to the cold crisp air.

He carefully pulled my oversized satchel out of my hands, his arm grazed my fingers. His face flamed for a moment and he excused himself to place the satchel near a wood table that was not here the night before. He noticed.

"I…have decided to move to this area, I'm slowly gathering supplies."

I nodded and smiled.

I walked over to him and opened the satchel. He looked rather excited at the prospect of what might be in there.

He kneeled down near me. His proximity made me very aware. I could smell pine and frost on his skin, the smell of something else, something that must have been his alone. I couldn't explain it, but I liked it.

"May I?" He offered.

"Sure, would you like to see what I brought?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and I began to pull out my wares. I had brought several types of meat, vegetables, bread, salt piles, apples, and 2 bottles of wine. I also brought Snowberry Crostata and Apple pies.

His eyes lit up as I pulled various items from the bag. I also brought him some new furs, and books. When he spied the books and fur his eyes glossed over. I thought he might cry. He looked so forlorn in that moment. He looked right into my eyes they went soft and kind for a moment.

"I thought you'd like to try some foods of Skyrim, things you can't get here. I also wanted to offer these new furs to sleep with, since it's colder here than in the caves, Oh and I also brought some books you might like, something new to read." I was rambling and I knew it so I shut up. He wasn't saying anything, he just looked around at all the things I had brought him, and then he looked at me. He looked confused.

"It's too much?" I asked abruptly, torn by his look of indecision.

"No, no! Overwhelming perhaps, and only because I haven't had anyone bring anything to me in…since…" He trailed off and looked at me. "I don't remember." He laughed in a whisper.

I laughed too. "Well it's all for you, I have a home in Solitude, not too far from here, I merely gathered some various items I thought you would like." I smiled.

He smiled the brightest most radiant smile I had ever seen. It made me so happy.

He gathered the books, like they were the greatest treasure and held them in his arm. The snow Elf stood up and paused for a moment.

"It seems, sadly, that I am at a disadvantage when it comes to gifts. "

"Not at all. I can't count how many times I've come here requesting arrows from you. Not once did you ever deny me. That is a great kindness indeed."

The Knight Paladin bowed and walked to his bed roll and placed his books under the tent. He walked over to the pit and placed another log on the fire. I figured this would be a good time to start making a few dishes.

I got to work using his new table cutting up all kinds of vegetables, and made a pot of Apple Cabbage Stew along with a bottle of Spiced Wine and Goat cheese.

"I think it's ready?" I said as I stirred the pot. I went to grab a bowl to check it myself when suddenly I felt his presence behind me. He was looking over my shoulder; I turned to look at him.

"Smells delicious." He stated as he stared at the pot. "Do you mind if I try a taste?"

My heart was fluttering and I remember simply staring at him for a moment, the spoon with the bit of soup I'd started to scoop out was gently pulled upward by his hand on mine, and he slowly bent to taste the stew on the spoon. I froze the moment his hand touched me. He was warm with calloused fingers. My skin was full of goose bumps. He slowly removed the spoon from his lips. His eyes found mine. They burned, so brightly. I took a deep breath and held it. I was stunned. He was so beautiful, his sharp facial features with heavy shadows dancing across them from the fires flame. His eyes were still and calm but they seemed to burn brightly even in the twilight of evening. He slid his hand across the top of mine as he let the spoon and my hand go, I was so shocked by the caress that I smacked my other hand across the scalding pot.

I gasped loudly. And as gracefully as I could I placed the spoon back in the pot. Before I could get a good look at my burn he had grabbed my arm and pulled my hand into both of his. He healed it quickly. It was always fascinating to watch other people do spells. I was a very good destruction student, but I was never very good in restoration arts. Staring in awe at his healing skills I looked up into his face. The light from the spell splashed across his handsome features and I watched his eyes move to mine. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"You're welcome." He replied slipping my hand slowly from his grasp.

After my minor accident we sat down each with a bowl of stew and fresh baked bread. The Snow Elf took slow bites of his meal, we ate in silence. The only occasional sound would be a spoon scraping against a bowl or the pop of the fire.

"So tell me, did you enjoy the Stew and the goat cheese?" I asked.

He looked up from his bowl and smiled. "I loved it all Arya. I haven't had such a feast. Again, I must thank you."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. I love to cook…but don't tell anyone because I wouldn't want it getting out that the Dragonborn is a great chef." I smiled playfully.

He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me my lady."

I nodded and began cleaning up. The Knight quickly stood up and started to help. "You need to leave?" He asked quite suddenly.

"No, I don't. I was merely cleaning up a little. I have some more spiced wine and desert if you'd like?"

The Knight Paladin sighed and smiled, "Yes that sounds very nice." He helped me clean up the dinner and pull out the Snowberry Crostata.

"In my smaller satchel there is another bottle of Spiced Wine. Can you get it?" I asked him while cutting the Crostata.

He quickly complied and began pulling the wine bottle from my satchel. He uncorked the bottle and pulled our cups together and poured.

Everything I was doing, and everything he was doing, felt completely natural to me and yet nerve wracking at the same time. I had conflicted emotions and my head was starting to feel a little lighter from the wine. I sat down next to the fire on a small fur he'd lain down for each of us. It was soft and warm. I began to slump to a more comfortable position by the fire lazily sipping my last cup of wine. The Snow Elf sat next to me, still eating bits of the Snowberry Crostata.

We stayed there in each other's company for a very long time. The wine was gone; the moons were high in the night sky. After another long moment of silence he spoke.

"After the death of my brother, I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. What purpose did I serve now? I know I cannot leave this place, I don't believe I can. But it's difficult at times." He paused for a moment.

"After you came and fulfilled my request I thought I would never see you again, never see anyone again. But you came back, and you continue to come back. I have longed for a friend…longer than I imagined it to happen. Thank you Arya."

I merely smiled at him. I was surprised again by this lonely Snow Elf. He was my friend. And I wanted so much to see him happy.

"You're welcome Kni-"

"Gelebor- please, call me Gelebor"-he interrupted.

"Gelebor." I repeated.

The last thing I remember was closing my eyes to a dying fire.

The next few months I visited every week. Sometimes I would stay a couple days. We would hunt together, explore, talk, and create delicious meals and laugh. I felt so free. Like the Vale was our own little world. We played in it every chance I got.

I loved watching him in the hunt. He was quite skilled with a mace. And he watched in awe as I used Auriels Bow. Often I would offer the bow for him to use, but he refused every time. He was far more comfortable with his own weapon, which he used for a quick and killing blow. Sometimes we would cook what we hunted. Other times we'd travel to the higher peaks in the Vale. The Knight took his duties seriously; periodically I would head to each Way Shrine with him. Together we took on bandits, wild animals, and sometimes even The Falmer. We made a great team in battle. His graceful moves matched my own in combat. In the dense foliage near the Way Shrine of Sight we would spar against one another. Sweaty and tired we'd wash in the waters of the nearby streams and lakes.

One morning I arrived in my full Deadric Armor. He knew something wasn't right, his eyes confessed that much but he quickly changed into his stoic demeanor.

"I can't stay. I'm leaving this evening and I don't really know when I'll be back. I must travel to Solsteim. I have to help someone there." I think I looked as dejected as I felt. It wasn't like I wanted to go, but I promised that stupid Telvanni Wizard I would.

"I understand Arya. The life of the Dragonborn must be full of obligations." I nodded but I couldn't say anything. I was going to miss him so much. It wasn't any easier moving towards the Way Shrine. I had gotten so use to our meetings, our time together. I probably shouldn't have come, but I didn't want him to worry. His face had a look of concern and sadness for a brief second, before he fitted a mask of serenity. I smiled and hooked my bow.

"Well, I'm off then, to fire and brimstone." I laughed.

The moment I moved into the portal I felt a strong grip on my arm. I turned around to look at Gelebor staring at me with burning eyes.

He quickly pulled me into his arms and held me. I couldn't move at first yet I slowly melted into his embrace. I matched his breathing after a few moments. I could have stayed there forever. I felt the briefest touch of his lips against the shell of my ear. "Please…be careful Arya." He whispered. My eyes closed, I wasn't prepared for this rare show of affection. But he slowly relaxed and slid his warmth away. I almost moaned in the loss of his touch. Sudden as it was.

I regained my composure quickly and smiled at him. "I promise I will. I will come back soon." Gelebor didn't smile back this time. His eyes glinted and his features turned serious. I gave him a soft touch on his shoulder he caught my hand before it drifted away. He held it in his for a moment as I pulled away and into the portal.

Five weeks, five weeks to help that damned wizard-never again. Could have been 5 years the way I felt. As soon as I reached Skyrim I was feeling better. The ash and fire in Solstheim leaves much to be desired. The clean fresh Nordic air, the snow covered mountains, all beautiful in their own right, but what I wanted wasn't here. I needed the Vale. I needed to see Gelebor.

I stopped at a few of my homes and gathered some materials and more food. I packed a huge satchel full of things to bring to Gelebor. When I finally did arrive at the Way Shrine I went through the portal half expecting him to be waiting there for me, but that was ridiculous since he didn't know when I'd be coming back. I entered the ruins and found Gelebors bed roll and tent. He had a new lantern and I could tell he'd gotten through all the books I'd given him. The sun was shining brightly into the ruins, it wasn't noon yet. I dropped the heavy satchel near the table and called out. "Gelebor?" I shrugged, I sat down in my robes which were always more comfortable then my armor and proceeded to relax.

Perhaps he was at another Way Shrine? He did check all the shrines once in a while. He might even be hunting right now. I decided to pull a book out I had been reading since I found it in the depths of Apocrypha. Later I pulled out some wine and Eidar cheese. When the sun hung just above the mountains and the afternoon waned I heard the portal open. And there he was. I turned around to put my book away. Before I could move again his blade was at my throat.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing but I tire of this game you play!" He growled into my face his breath hot against my cheek. "I already killed two of your friends."

I played still as I waited, thinking about my current situation. It wasn't like I didn't mind this, but it was in the wrong way. He didn't think I was me? What was going on while I'd been gone?!

"Hey, it's me." I said softly. "Gelebor-what's going on?"

Gelebors eyes lit up. He slowly removed the dagger from my throat. "Arya?"

"The one and only." I grinned.

He sighed and moved away. I frowned.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I just finished killing two mages down in Dark Fall cave, I thought you were another one. Forgive me, must have been the robes, I've never seen you in them before." He replied.

"Don't be. I'm sorry about that. I tired of my armor, so I chose to wear my robes."

He remained silent for a while. I sighed and walked over to the satchel. "Okay, well I brought you a few things from Solstheim like some heart stones, which are pretty cool, they come from the Volcano. Oh and I also got you these Ash Yams which are kind of like potatoes. I also bought a bottle of this Sujamma. It's pretty good." I started pulling more items from the satchel as he just stood there.

"That stupid Telvanni Wiz-"

"Arya."

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I smiled.

He smiled. "I…am glad you came back."

I put the satchel down and walked up to him. "I am too." I walked past him towards the balcony of the Way Shrine.

He followed me and together we watched the sun dip behind the mountains. I turned around and watched him. He looked reserved.

"Gelebor?"

He looked at me. He started to move closer until his arm touched mine. It sent a jolt through my body. I hadn't had any contact in over a month. I could still remember his arms around me. The feeling caused me to involuntarily shiver. He noticed quickly.

"Are you alright Arya?" he asked in a whisper.

I nodded. My smile was nervous and anxious. Like I was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did and we ended up near the fire by the time night covered the sky. I told him of my unusual and rather tedious jobs I did for the Telvanni Wizard. We ate some slated pork and cheese. He had some spiced wine at first until I showed him the Sujamma, which we both enjoyed. I spent the night and left early in the morning. Gelebor was rarely asleep when I woke to leave. Sometimes he would be waiting at the Way Shrine; sometimes he would just be gone. He didn't like goodbyes.

A week later I showed up at the Way Shrine. I was pretty intoxicated. I don't honestly remember how I got there. I think I flew on a Dragon? Which was pretty ridiculous considering it should have eaten me because I know that my Thu'um was weak. I had a small satchel with 3 more bottles of wine. I pushed through the portal and sauntered into his camp, it would have been a nice saunter too if I hadn't tripped on the first step and fell straight into the ground. My hands caught me before my face planted itself into the stone below. I felt that was a plus for reaction time. I smiled as I slowly got up. I was almost to my feet when suddenly, there he was. He had my hands in his own large ones. The olive tone of my skin and the pale frost of his own-stark and reminding. It reminded me of how beautiful he was; the last of his kind, held prisoner by faith in a forgotten Vale. A strong stoic exterior…

But I knew the truth. He was alone, afraid, miserable. I knew exactly how he felt. He was my friend. He was my…

"My friend…" I mumbled.

I could feel his arms pulling me up, I must have slipped lower to the ground at some point. He helped me walk to the fire and placed me on the furs we always sat around on. I sat up and offered him some wine.

"Care for a drink my friend?" I asked in perfect tone.

He smirked and nodded.

"Oh a smirk! Why bless me Mara I don't believe I've ever seen you smirk Gelebor." I took a swig of my wine bottle. "You should smirk….more often…it's incred…increbid…incredibly sexy." His brow curved upward but the smirk stayed.

"Arya, you have come to me in quite a state." He mused.

"Yes…well, it happens sometimes. A girls got to drink….once in a while." I laughed. "Please join me."

I sat up straight and attempted to hand him the bottle, but the netting on the bottom of the wine bottle got caught on my armor-so I started removing it. I set the wine bottle down and began unclasping my breastplate. I heard more then saw Gelebor swallow, watching me in rapt attention. I don't know what came over me in that moment, maybe it was because I was drunk, or it could have been…no it was because I was drunk. I got onto my knees and crawled slowly to Gelebor , his eyes burned that bright icy blue as I came closer. I placed my hands on his forearms and slid them up to his shoulders. Our lips only a breath away, I moved my mouth just above his jaw, I never kissed him, only teased him with my proximity. I moved to the shell of one long delicate elven ear and whispered.

"Would you please help me unclasp this armor?" His breath hitched and his hands grabbed my waist and in a flash the clasps were undone the plate now lying discarded to the side on the floor. I stared at it for a moment, feeling free and cooler with just my black top underneath. Before I could move away Gelebor pulled me flush against him. I could have sworn he growled. My face moved to see him, his eyes were ablaze, breathing rapidly, and tiny beads of crystal sweat gleamed over his temples. His lips were slightly parted as he held me prisoner in his arms. His stark white hair flared upwards along his hairline. And his pale complexion seemed to shimmer like diamonds in the light. He was so beautiful and I couldn't stop my hand from touching his face. I traced my fingers delicately along his cheeks, over his brows, along his jawline.

"Arya." He whispered in desperation, he was trembling as he removed my hand from his face. "You need to sleep."

I snapped my eyes towards him and gave him a pouty look. "No. I like it here." I replied. His arms loosened and I snuggled in closer to his warmth.

He sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"The temptation is far too much for this Elf." He whispered.

My head now lay in the crook of his shoulder, I looked up at him, and my hand caressed the curve of his jawline. He visibly relaxed looking down at me.

"Temptation leads to desperation." My hand fell from his beautifully chiseled features to the ground below.

As sleep took me I could hear him whisper. "I am afraid desperation is already here."

I woke the next morning in Gelebors bed roll surrounded by warm fur blankets. He was gone, and it looked like he had been for some time.

I didn't come back for 3 weeks, ashamed of my wanton behavior. Had I upset him? Did I push him too far? Only time would tell. At the end of the third week I returned.

I had just finished killing a Blood Dragon near the Way Shrine of Resolution when I watched Gelebor exit the portal. His eyes met mine and before I could even smile the Dragons soul shoved into me with such force it knocked me to the ground. Ouch, that wasn't good. I never really got use to the souls slamming into me like that. Sometimes they caught me off guard. He quickly ran over to me, the streams of light from the soul eating swirled around us both as he helped me to my feet. His eyes were wide in wonderment.

"To see it up close, to feel it. Amazing; you hold the power of Auri-El within you." He spoke. I shrugged and brushed my Nightingale Armor off.

"Thanks." I said as I moved towards the Way Shrine. "I need to talk to you. Do you want to talk here, or up there?" he nodded and we walked into the portal.

Gelebor placed his mace on the weapon rack I had made for him; it seemed the last 3 weeks he'd been spending cleaning up the inner sanctum. He'd moved large rock debris away from the chapel. "Nice work Gelebor."

He looked around and bowed his head. "Thank you…a work in progress."

I smiled and removed my gloves and my weapons. I sat down in the wood chairs we had built over a month ago. A long period of silence grew between us.

I heard his feet shuffle; I sat up straight and sighed.

"About the last time I was here…I…I wasn't myself, I shouldn't have…" I sighed. Damn it, I had this whole thing planned out, I would say I was sorry and everything would be fine. But as usual this Dragonborn was no swordsman of the tongue.

"I'm…I'm sorry Gelebor, I-"

"Do not be sorry. It is I who should be apologizing to you." I looked up surprised and confused. He smiled. "It's not like I haven't shared in the advancements."

My heart skipped. I don't think I could take much more of this punishment. He moved closer to me and bent down on his knees and placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to resist you." He whispered. "You were right; I am a desperate man, taunted by your beauty and your innocent charm. I don't know if this is a sinful creation bore of a Daedric Princes mischief or Auri-El has dropped one of the most precious gifts into my lap."

His hands slid up my thighs parting them on the way to my hips, he gripped my sides tightly and pulled me against him. His mouth was so close, open, breathing against my own. He smelled of Frost Mirriam and Pine, his eyes danced to my lips. I felt euphoric in that moment, the adrenalin pumping through my veins, and the heat between us felt ready to burst any moment.

My breath came short and anxious, his lips so close, almost grazing the edges of my skin. If I moved even slightly his kiss would be mine. He traced his fingers against my cheek, his thumb gently slid across my moist bottom lip. I heard his breath hitch. He stared at my lips again.

"So much temptation…" He whispered as his hand moved across my jaw past my ear and to the back of my neck. His ministrations on my body were causing me to tremble.

"Does it matter?" I whispered and moved that small amount needed to taste his lips. He followed quickly. His arms crushed me to him, lips gentle and soft over my own. He kissed across my cheek and against my neck and up to my ear. His gentle whispers nearly did me in. I groaned as he moved his body away for a moment, only to pull me into his lap and give me better access to his mouth. His divine mouth, tongue seeking entrance, my mews of pleasure drove him on. His hands were slowly removing the clasps from my armor; I swiftly removed the plate and tossed it to the side. I removed his Armor plate as well. The feel of his skin against mine made me hiss. He was hot to touch. Soft hands caressing heated skin. Mouths pressed in anxious delight. Like a heady wine his kiss intoxicated. Hands grew confident. I could feel his excitement; it sent thrills through my body.

Gelebor took my mouth again dominating our position; his roaming hands ran up my sides and to my breasts. The moment he brushed against my nipples I moaned on his lips. His grip grew tighter. I felt his fingers pull up my top up and over my head. The crisp cool air brought me to attention, he looked at me for a moment, hunger in his eyes, those burning blue eyes. He pressed gentle kisses down my throat, along my collar bone and further. I moaned his name. He paused and I whimpered.

"Gelebor?" I asked in a desperate tone.

He stopped his ministrations and held my arms tightly. "Arya, you need to tell me to stop, if this continues I won't have the power to do so later. " He was breathing heavy; half of what he said came out in whispers. He looked tortured.

I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him close; I gave him a soft gentle kiss on his swollen lips. I moved my mouth to his beautiful slender ear and whispered, "Don't stop."

We fell apart in that moment. We drifted in a sensual dream. Hands, lips touching everywhere, forbidden pleasures explored. His voice in my ear, his incredible low voice speaking in a foreign tongue to me, he seemed to glow in the heat. I felt our body's shift, my back nestled against the softest furs. Gelebors fingers danced under my last binding, his eyes bore into mine. This was it, that look was the only pause he had strength for. I nodded between deep breaths; my mind was drunk on lust and passion he gave so much of it. He slowly pulled my last binding down my thighs along my calves and past my ankles. It was methodical, evil. He lavished his time on this remaining part.

I crashed like a wave against the rocks. He lay against the furs after and pulled me into his embrace against his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, his fingers trailed along my waist and hip. He was staring off towards the dusky sky.

I didn't want to speak. I wanted to just enjoy his touch, his warmth, his arms holding me. He slid his other hand up my arm and to my face. He pulled my chin up and looked at me. Gelebors eyes twinkled and his lips moved as if to speak.

"Don't leave tonight." Was all he said, it wasn't a request. He moved in to kiss my lips and our passion grew again. We didn't say much, only touched and kissed. We made love again, eventually we fell to exhaustion.

When I woke again it was not yet dawn, but it was close. I felt cold. He was no longer in bed with me. I sat up and groaned softly. I was slightly sore from our activities. I pulled my black top over my head. I walked past the fire he must have lit not too long ago. As I walked up to the Way Shrine balcony I saw him, standing there, he was leaning against the railing, his tone arms resting on top. He was looking up at the sky, hair the color of snow swayed in the breeze. I moved next to him silently. He suddenly noticed me and looked down at my face. Seriousness washed over him. His eyes burned a brilliant icy blue. So much I saw in his eyes. I lifted the corner of my lips in a shy smile. He turned towards me and pulled me into his embrace so that I was in front of him, my back melded to his chest, looking out over the vast valley of the Vale. I watched as the sun cast its light over everything, like a blanket being pulled back to reveal what was lost in the night. His strong arms held me close as we watched the sky brighten together. Gelebor kissed my hair as his fingers interlaced with my own. In the silence of that morning we stayed together.

Hours later we found ourselves sitting by the fire eating. We hadn't said anything since last night. I checked my satchel for a small healing potion but I couldn't find any. And I didn't want to waste a large bottle for such a small ache. But I also knew I would eventually have to leave and sitting on a horse was the last thing I wanted to do with this ache.

"What are you looking for?" His voice pulled me out of my search.

"Oh…um…nothing, I thought I'd brought something with me, guess not." I replied quickly. I brushed my hands against each other to rub the crumbs of my meal off. I went to pull myself up and I winced.

I peeked over at Gelebor to see if he had missed that. He hadn't. Oops. His eyes were searching my body and it made me shiver. He walked over to me and pulled me up the rest of the way.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, just a little…sore." I admitted turning crimson, I could feel it.

Gelebor pulled me into his arms and began healing my entire body. It was a short heal. I felt better; he hadn't healed all of the pain, but enough so I was no longer wincing when I walked. I looked in his eyes and he smirked.

"The rest will heal in time. "

I pulled from the embrace and started to get dressed.

"Leaving are you?" He asked.

"I will have to soon. I will come back." I replied.

"Yes I know." He was trying to look busy; I guess we had that in common when it came to uncomfortable situations.

I walked over to him and took the book out of his hand.

"I will miss you more than you know. But I have to go back." He looked sad.

"I want to go with you, but I must stay." I took his hands in mine.

"I will come back in one weeks' time, then I shall stay…as long as you like." And I meant it. I wanted to stay with him, as long as he would have me.

His eyes filled with relief. He smiled at me.

"You would do this for me?" He asked hopeful.

I laughed. "Only for you? Can I not do this for my own selfish desire?"

"Of course." He smirked.

* * *

A few days and I was back at Lakeside. I had received a few letters, mostly ridiculous junk. One was from Jarl Balgruuf asking for my attendance to the Stewards wedding. No thank you, I'd had my fill of weddings. The other was from Serana. I pulled the wax seal from along the edges.

_Arya-_

_I have spent the last few months at Volkihar Castle, I was able to completely restore the main hall and the garden. I haven't heard from you in a while. Things must have gone better in the Vale then I had previously thought. The honest truth my friend is I have missed you. When you receive this message please come to see me at the Castle. I trust this will find you in good health._

_Your Friend-_

_Serana_

Well bless me Mara. Serana contacts me. That's a first. We hadn't seen each other in almost 6 months. She must have been wondering what happened to me. My manners had obviously slipped during my time with Gelebor.

I packed lightly and headed out.

* * *

The week after:

"Has she woken yet?" I heard a soft feminine voice ask.

"Not yet, but she will. She's breathing well and her wounds have healed." Replied a familiar masculine voice.

My mind was groggy and I couldn't see well, it was too dark. As my eyes adjusted I could feel warmth. It surrounded me. When I moved my head, I felt the person holding me rustle. Icy blue eyes came into view. I gasped.

"Gelebor? Tell me I am not dreaming and that it is really you?" I whispered and moved my hand towards his face. I felt him rush to capture it with his own. I could see the relief in those eyes.

"Arya." I closed my eyes and felt a single tear slip.

He pulled me closer and kissed my temple. I opened my eyes and could see better. "Where are we?"

"Still in this retched castle, we will be leaving at Dawn for the Vale."

I sat up and he loosened his hold on me. "We're still in Volkihar Castle? But that means…What will happen to you?"

"Nothing has yet. " He replied. I looked around and started to rise.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

"What does it look like; I'm getting us out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer." As I stood I noticed my wounds were healed and I no longer felt pain. I looked over at Gelebor as he rose too.

"You…healed me? All of my wounds you healed?" He nodded.

"That must have taken everything you had?"

"It did, but what else was I to do? The filthy vampire tortured you, he cut you, he…he almost killed you." His cool calmness disappeared in the wake of his reveal. "It was all I could do; I almost thought we were too late when I heard your shout down the hall…I…"

"We? Do you mean Serana?! Is she okay?" I asked him.

"I'm alright. But if it wasn't for Old Snow Elf here-I don't know if you would have made it." She came nearer to me and did her signature brush along my cheek. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, right after I sent you that letter they ambushed me." Serana explained. "They already knew you were coming."

"Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"No, he did." She replied.

"So let's go now." I stated.

"We can't, there is one left hiding, and there could be more outside. The Idiot followers of my father. I am sorry for this mess Arya."

"We are leaving now." I pulled my Nightingale Armor on.

"Here-you're going to need this." Gelebor handed me Auriel's Bow. I took it in surprise.

"I only used it once. That was enough." He added.

"Thank you, for-"

"We'll talk about it later." He interrupted. I nodded and readied the bow.

"Gelebor you keep behind me, Serana you take the back." Serana nodded and we started out of the castle. We took the side entrance out of the docks. As we crept along the side wall I found the lingering vampire, his eyes gave him away in the dark night. I notched a Sun-Hallowed arrow into my bow, carefully moving my bow with his movements he paused for only a second. I let my arrow fly and with a brilliant show of bright sun light he fell off the steps and into the sea below turning to ash on the way down.

Serana killed two more along the rocky passage to the small boat. We made the rest of the trip to the Vale with ease. Serana stayed with me for a little while. When she finally got up to leave I asked her a where she was headed.

"Dawngaurd-I'm going to have some of the group come and weed out my father's last followers." She replied. I nodded.

"Could you do me a favor and check on Lakeside, make sure everything is alright. And tell the Steward I will be returning soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. Are you going to be okay here?" She asked with a smile.

I turned towards the fire. Gelebor was sitting on the ground picking at the wood. He was obviously giving us our space. I really appreciated that. I turned back to look at Serana.

"Yes, I will be safe here." I smiled reassuringly at her. She clasped my hand.

"I am happy you are okay."

And with a wave she walked towards the Way Shrine to leave. Gelebor stood and walked with her the rest of the way. I couldn't hear what she said, but I did hear him thank her.

The portal opened and closed and I moved to the furs by the fire. I looked over at Gelebor. He walked towards me and gracefully sat next to me. He looked at me and then to the fire. He didn't speak for a very long time.

"In all my years here, I have never once left the Way Shrines. I have never once shirked my duties for selfish indulgences. Not once." He then looked straight at me. "Until you."

My eyes softened and I know my mouth had dropped slightly open. I wasn't sure of what he would say next, I was scared to hear it.

He sighed." Auri-El forgive me, through all the long, tedious, days and nights I have given my all to Auri-El. I devoted my entire being to my faith. And yet, after Serana showed up, anxious with fear, explaining to me that you were in trouble, and that someone had taken you captive and was torturing you." He paused. "I did not hesitate one second to find you." He looked at me again. "Am I wrong to have done such a thing? Auri-El has provided everything I needed here, I feel now as if I have betrayed him in some manner, yet…I refuse to regret leaving to find you."

I had no words. I only continued staring at him with soft eyes of appreciation. I moved closer to him, hoping he would accept my embrace. He did more. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I wouldn't make it in time. And when I did…you were so weak, so ravaged by that mage vampire, your blood stained the walls and the floors…it is difficult to remember with exact clarity. All I remember is hearing your shout, the vampire was screaming and blood was running down his neck from his ears, he never saw me. But I saw you…lying there. Earlier I had killed the man who held Auriels Bow, I used my own enchanted arrow to kill that vampire and I immediately began to heal you…and when you whispered my name I thought…"

"Arya, I love you."

I froze at his words. They echoed in my mind like gentle chimes in the breeze. I looked up at him and slid around to face him. I placed my hands through his hair and gently caressed the back of his neck. His eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know if Auri-El will be upset with you, but I am willing to take whatever punishment he bestows upon you on to me. I would gladly pay the price for loving you." I admitted.

Gelebor pulled me tighter against him and I kissed along his jawline and moved to his lips. His hands danced across my flesh and he softly returned the kiss until soon we gave way to passion. I begged in my heart of hearts for Auri-El to forgive Gelebors betrayal. To forgive us both for the love never thought possible. For the friendship we never wanted to lose. I prayed to Auri-El that he would forgive us and that he would let me love this wonderful and amazing man, a man that deserved perhaps just a small bit of happiness for all the long years of devotion to the Chantry. I prayed that he would forgive us both-the Dovahkiin and the Last Snow Elf.

**-The End-**

_**Thank you so much for reading. ^.^;; Please don't forget to comment-I would really love feedback on this one. It's probably one of my fav stories I've ever written.  
**_


End file.
